Will to live
by GrapeSoda2
Summary: Pony's way of telling Darry how much he cares.


**Darry's POV ** Chapter 1

_Thrump_.

I woke up with a jump.

"Hello?"

Silence followed; then I heard a weird whimpering noise.

I slowly got out of bed and it led me to Pony's and Soda's room.

Alarmed, I rushed in to find both boys on the floor; one of which was crying.

Soda looked up, met my eyes, and mouthed the one word, 'nightmare'.

I sighed in both relief and frustration.

For some reason I should have known it was that.

Poor Ponyboy, he didn't know where he was, so when I went over to him, sat down and touched his shoulder, he flinched and started to shake more than he already was.

"Pony, it's okay now, nothing's goin' to happen to ya."

He looked up at me sadly.

"Nothing will ever be the way you think it is ever again."

So he did know who I was after all.

"Can you explain?" I asked, confused.

For some reason that made him cry harder.

"Pony?"

He didn't stop, nor did he look at me, instead he just leaned on me and pulled me into a hug and continued to cry.

_That must have been one hell of a nightmare._

I was slightly shocked that he was hugging me like that but I let him anyway.

"Come on Ponyboy, let's go back to sleep", Soda said once Pony had calmed a little.

When I got up to back to bed too, I realized that Pony was already asleep….on the floor.

I smiled to myself, picked him up, and put him to bed.

I guess I am comforting after all.

**Soda's POV** Chapter 2

I can't believe the nightmare that Pony had last night.

Usually they ain't that bad.

I feel bad for him.

Poor kid had enough troubles without them occurring every now and again.

Darry really seemed to do the trick though.

I guess it was just one of those things.

As I got up this morning, and I looked over to where Pony should be, I realized that he wasn't there.

"Pony?"

_Ah, he must be making breakfast._

I thought when I heard the sizzling noise coming though the doorway, leading from the kitchen.

_Wonder how he slept to be up this early?_

**Darry's POV**

I got up this morning to the sound of cooking.

_Soda?_

Nope.

As I walked into the kitchen I saw a shorter version of Sodapop.

"_**Ponyboy?"**_

"Hi ya, Darry." Pony said with his back to me.

"Whatcha cooking, bud."

I asked as I took plates out of the cupboard.

"Same old eggs."

"Are you alright Pony, you sound funny."

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Uh ha."

"Okay…"

Just then Soda walked in.

"Good morning, Pony, Darry."

"Good morning, Soda." Was all Pony said as he turned and faced me for the first time this morning.

"Gosh Pony, wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Soda asked.

That was an understatement.

Pony was stressed, and a great deal by the looks of it. His eyes were shallow, and his face white. Strain for the night shown everywhere you looked.

He completely ignored Soda's remark though.

"Now eat." Was all he said.

We ate in silence.

No words were spoken until I asked what was on both Soda's and my mind.

"What'd you dream about last night Pony?"

He suddenly stopped mid-chew, face white.

"I- ah… the usual, you know….. Mom and Dad."

But for some reason in his face I knew he was lying.

Soda's the one who usually doesn't believe any of that shit, but for some reason he was buying it this time.

Weird.

God, sometimes I just hate were I work!

Old Man Fredrick made me roof my house then my buddy's, who's not here, with no extra pay!

But if I thought my day couldn't get any worse I was wrong.

The intruder siren on the street lamp post went off.

Damn.

**Ponyboy's POV**

All day long at school I was thinking of only one thing.

The nightmare.

It had not been the regular 'Mom and Dad get killed'.

No, this one had been about Darry.

I was thinking about all of this while running track and going to the locker rooms.

When suddenly the coach's radio went of I almost peed my pants.

I forgot about that though when I heard what they were saying.

_Chance of rain…_

_The Beatles are coming to…_

_A local roofing company is currently under lockdown due to intruder with a gun._

Boy Howdy, that sure did grab my attention fast.

As quickly as I could I shoved on my sneakers and tore out the door, ignoring the screaming coach behind me.

There was only one thingone my mind.

_My nightmare._

**Darry's POV** Chapter 3

The gun was pointed at me.

I was scared stiff.

People were screaming, police were yelling, but all seemed like a dream.

But suddenly one voice broke though the entire crowd.

Ponyboy screaming.

"Darry!"

He sounded like he was the one being pointed at with a gun.

The Gunman turned away for a second.

And pulled the trigger.

I closed my eyes and waited for impact.

It never came.

I opened my eyes.

And I was on the ground.

I looked around, confused.

Suddenly it made sense.

Pony had taken the bullet for me.

So I rushed towards him.

He lay limp on the ground when I picked him up.

Blood pored out from a hole in his chest.

"Pony?" I asked shaking him.

He gave a slight moan and whispered,

"Darry?"

He hurt and I had caused it.

"Oh Ponyboy…."

I lowered my head and hugged him.

I then felt someone pulling me away.

Nurses, Doctors, Ambulances.

They were taking Pony.

I knew they could help him, but Pony did not.

"Darry! Darry where are you!" He screamed.

And they wouldn't let me see him.

Oh Ponyboy, why.

**Ponyboy's POV**

I hurt.

I was scared.

I wanted Darry.

The doctors wouldn't let me.

So I tried again.

"Darry…"

It came out as a sob.

Suddenly he was there.

And I was in the hospital.

His warm arms engulfed me.

I held on for dear life.

Until they started pulling.

And I was separated from Superman once more.

**Darry's POV** Chapter 4

Pony looked so scared.

I didn't want to leave him.

But doctors are pushy.

So here I sit.

Lonesome.

Until Soda arrives.

Along with his tears.

**Sodapop's POV**

"Darry!"

I tackle him mid-flight and hug him tight.

I don't realize I'm crying until I let go.

I thought I had lost him.

Now he tells me it's Pony instead.

And that just make me sadder.

**Darry's POV**

Soda looks like he was just punched in the face.

Maybe he has.

I don't know.

He asks how Pony is.

I give him the truth.

"I don't know."

Everything seems like a dream.

And it's not getting any better.

I guess it's a nightmare now.

**Ponyboy's POV** Chapter 5

Pain is all I feel.

Awake or asleep.

I still want Darry.

But doctors are like metal.

They don't break easy.

I try again.

"Where's Darry?"

The nurse gives in.

"I'll go get him."

So metal can be broke after all.

No, it can be molded.

Into something it never was.

But it's still the same underneath.

Hard and unfeeling.

So unlike me.

**Darry's POV **

They told me I could see him.

As long as I am quiet.

I follow the nurse.

Soda follows me.

I feel like a mother duckling.

Leading Soda along.

Until we reach Pony.

Now all feeling is gone.

Pony's eyes are wide open.

But all life is dead in them.

Until he sees me.

And my little duckling.

He lifts his arms slowly.

And I hug him tight.

He looks at me sadly.

And whispers,

"My life, my leader, my brother."

I did not get him.

As he died in my arms.

I do get him now, though, looking back.

I was the one that made him live.

Even when Mom and Dad could not.

I was the one who lead him though life.

Even when Mom and Dad could not.

He was my brother.

Mom and Dad gave us that.

That one thing.

Love.

Our will to live.


End file.
